


Sherlock Holmes und Die Bar der Abenteuer

by Samstown4077



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humour, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes sucht Unterschlupf in einer Bar während eines Wolkenbruchs. Was er nicht ahnt; er hat sich in eine einschlägige Männer-Bar verirrt, was zu amüsanten Verwicklungen führt. Aus der Perspektive von Holmes geschrieben. Mit Holmes, Watson und Lestrade. Humor, Freundschaft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes und Die Bar der Abenteuer

**Author's Note:**

> Basierend auf den Ideen und Geschichten von Sir ACD.

Es war ein später etwas ungemütlicher Oktober Abend, und bereits stockfinster. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag in den Straßen Londons verbracht um Recherchen für einen Fall zu betreiben, der mich am Tag zuvor erreicht hatte. Meine Ermittlungen führten mich am Ende bis in eine etwas ungemütliche Gegend Londons, in der sich maßgeblich die dunklen Gestalten der Stadt herumtrieben. Trinker, Raufbolde, leichte Mädchen, Seeleute und natürlich auch der ein oder andere Kriminelle aber auch der einfache Mann, der Erholung in den vielen Trinklokalitäten des Boroughs sucht.

Ich hatte gerade beschlossen mir eine Droschke, die mich in die warmen Räume der Baker Street zurückbringen sollte, zu suchen, als sich ein Wolkenbruch über mir entleerte, der schon den ganzen Tag über London gelauert hatte. Wie immer in solchen Momenten war kein fahrbarer Untersatz weit und breit zu sehen. So beschloss ich kurzerhand, bevor ich völlig durchnässt war, Schutz in einer Bar zu suchen, die ich auf der anderen Straßenseite erblickte.

Mich vom Regen schüttelnd trat ich ein und suchte den direkten Weg zum Tresen. Die Räumlichkeiten waren großzügig, was mich überraschte und auch gut besucht. Wie an solchen Orten üblich, war das Licht nicht gerade großzügig, es roch nach Bier, Schweiß und Tabak. Nun, ich hatte ja nicht vor hier zu übernachten.

„Ungemütliches Wetter, was?" trat der Wirt an mich heran, an seinem Blick konnte ich sehen, dass er mich als Neuling erkannte.

„Sie sagen es. Wenn Sie es erlauben, würde ich gerne solange hier ausharren, bis das Wetter wieder umschlägt."

„Dann müssen Sie was bestellen," deutete der Mann auf ein Schild, das an einer der Holzsäulen der Theke hing.

'Kein herumlungern. Ein Bier Minimum.'

„Aha," sagte ich nur. „Dann eins vom Fass," und legte ihm ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch. Während der Wirt mir mein Getränk zapfte spürte ich plötzlich wie sich jemand neben mich stellte. Etwas zu nah wie ich fand und mir wurde schnell klar, dass die Person nicht gekommen war um sich ein Bier zu bestellen sondern das Interesse bei mir lag. Fragend drehte ich mich zu einem Mann um, der einen ganzen Kopf kleiner war als ich, rötliche, lockige, kurze schon etwas lichtere Haare hatte und etwas von einem Biber in seinen Gesichtszügen trug. Seine Kleidung war einfach aber makellos, keine Handwerker, wahrscheinlich Schreibtischtäter.

„Tag," blickte er mich mit seinen runden Augen an, und ich konnte nicht ganz folgen, was der Mann von mir wollte.

„Ja?"

„Ich.. ich wollte fragen, ob ich Ihnen ein Bier ausgeben kann?" nervös hielt er sich am Tresen fest und schluckte schwer. Im selben Moment stellte mir der Wirt mein geordertes Bier hin.

„Wie Sie sehen, bin ich bereits versorgt," hob ich mein Glas kurz an und konnte förmlich sehen wie die innere Welt dieses Kerls in sich zusammenbrach.

„Mh, ja. Schade, ich dachte...," stammelte er vor sich hin, unsicher was er jetzt tun sollte.

Das Verhalten dieses Mannes war mir völlig rätselhaft, doch dann dämmerte es mir, dass er vielleicht ein ehemaliger Klient war, den ich völlig verdrängt hatte. Ein Umstand der mir eigentlich nicht unter kommt, aber als ich mir diesen Kerl genauer ansah, dann konnte ich mich sogar selbst verstehen. „Sagen Sie, kennen wir uns? Ein Klient vielleicht?"

Bei dem Wort Klient weiteten sich seine Augen wieder etwas. „Klient? Nein.. Ja.. also ich .. ähm, wie wird man den ... Klient?" er sprach das Wort Klient aus als wäre es ein verbotenes Wort.

Der Kerl amüsierte mich mittlerweile fast, auf der anderen Seite allerdings kam mir seine Art völlig seltsam daher. „Sie kommen bei mir vorbei, tragen Ihr Problem vor und ich werde sehen ob ich mich dem annehme."

„Ich komme bei Ihnen vorbei?" zischte er entsetzt.

„In mein Büro, sozusagen, ja. Ich muss doch wissen was sie möchten," erklärte ich geduldig, in Vermutung, dass der Kerl etwas schwachsinnig war.

„Und ich muss dazu wirklich zu Ihnen kommen?" der Biber sah sich verstohlen im Raum um.

Mir riss der Geduldsfaden, „ja, was denn sonst Mann? Wenn Ihnen das nicht passt, sollten Sie sich an Scotland Yard wenden," erklärte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Scotland Yard?!" zischte er wieder und stolperte einen Schritt zurück. „Ich glaube... ich muss jetzt gehen," damit stürmte der Mann förmlich aus der Tür und lies mich mehr als verdutzt zurück.

Ich rollte meine Augen und nippte von meinem Bier. ‚Leute gibt's.'

Da stand plötzlich der nächste Mann neben mir. Das völlige Gegenteil zu dem Biberverschnitt. Hoch gewachsen, gerade Statur, ein gestutzter und ordentlich gehaltener Vollbart, einen etwas schäbigen Umhang um die Schultern, der wohl nur dazu gut war, um den Rest seiner äußeren Erscheinung zu verschleiern. Welche mir für diesen Ort drei Nummern zu edel vorkam. Der Anzug der unter dem Umhang verborgen war, wirkte erstklassig, maßgeschneidert und die Schuhe waren bis auf ein paar Schlammspritzer, makellos. An solch einen Klienten hätte ich mich auf alle Fälle erinnert.

Er lächelte mich charmant an und legte eine Hand auf meinen Arm, der auf dem Tresen ruhte. Ich war so überrumpelt von dieser Geste, dass ich nicht reagierte und ihn nur fragend ansah.

„Den Herren den Sie gerade abgewiesen haben, scheint nicht Ihr Typ zu sein, so stellt sich mir die Frage, ob Sie nicht vielleicht mit an meinen Tisch kommen möchten?"

Ich holte tief Luft und entzog mich seinem Griff auf möglichst höfliche Weise. „Und dann?"

Er lachte amüsiert auf. „Entzückend, spielen Sie immer den Ahnungslosen?"

‚Meine Güte, ist heute Vollmond?', kam es mir stirnrunzelnd in den Sinn.

Da mich nun schon der zweite Mann innerhalb von wenigen Minuten einladen wollte, begann ich meine Umgebung über die Schultern des Mannes hin genauer zu betrachten. Der Raum war nur von Männern besucht, was für eine Trinkstube nicht all zu ungewöhnlich war, aber die Tische waren grundsätzlich von nicht mehr als zwei Gentleman belegt. Was auch Zufall sein konnte, allerdings waren die Männer weder hier um sich Ihr sauer verdientes Geld beim Kartenspielen gegenseitig abzuluchsen, noch um die neusten Frauengeschichten auszutauschen. Dafür ging es hier einfach zu gesittet vor. Die jeweiligen Paare saßen in Ihren Nischen, eng beieinander, tranken Ihr Bier und tauschten im schummrigen Licht nicht nur halblaute Worte aus, sondern auch die ein oder andere sehr persönliche Berührung. Ein drücken des Armes hier, eine kurze Berührung der Hand da. Jetzt wurde mir so einiges klar, und auch wo ich hier Unterschlupf gesucht hatte.

„Ahh! Wie blind kann man sein?" schollt ich mich selbst und ballte die Faust kurz bevor ich nachdenklich und amüsiert über mich selbst meinen Finger auf meine Lippen legte.

„Entschuldigung?" rief sich mein Verehrer wieder in Erinnerung.

„Ta! Pardon," ich unterzog ihn noch einmal einer genauen Musterung. „Das wird Sie jetzt treffen, aber ich habe leider kein Interesse, danke. Und wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf: Für das nächste Mal, wechseln Sie lieber den Anzug nach dem Sie das Büro verlassen haben. Ich denke im Regierungspalast wäre man nicht erfreut zu hören, dass einer Ihrer Staatsdiener sich hier herumtreibt."

Das Gesicht des Mannes wandelte sich zu größter Empörung. „Was erlauben Sie sich?"

„Ach kommen Sie, der Anzug ist maßgeschneidert. Die Kanten Ihres Schreibtisches haben sich in ihre Ärmel gedrückt, vom vielen Unterschreiben, wovon Sie übrigens einen eindeutigen Tintenfleck am linken Finger haben, dieser spezielle Blauton wird nur im Ministerium verwendet. Wesentlich offensichtlicher ist allerdings das Stück Quittung, die aus Ihrer Westentasche ragt," ich griff danach und hielt es ihm hin. „Verräterisches Siegel."

Der Mann bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben, alles andere konnte er sich auch nicht leisten in dieser Art von Establishment, allerdings verfärbte sich seine Gesichtsfarbe in ein sehr facettenreiches Rot. Mit einem schnellen Griff schnappte er die Quittung aus meiner Hand und trat den Heimweg an. „Unverschämtheit!"

Kichernd folge ich ihm mit meinen Blicken als mich schon wieder jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippt. ‚Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!'

„Hören Sie, ich habe wirklich keinerlei Interesse... Watson!" blicke ich in die fröhlichen Augen meines Freundes.

„Holmes!"

„Ha! Damit habe ich jetzt überhaupt nicht gerechnet! Meine Güte, Watson, schön Sie zu sehen," klopfe ich Ihm auf die Schultern. Nach diesem anstrengenden Tag war es immer schön ein freundliches Gesicht in Form meines lieben Freundes Doktor Watson zu sehen.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich habe auch nicht damit gerechnet Sie hier zu finden. Was machen Sie hier?"

„Ich war den ganzen Tag unterwegs, im Fall Percy, Sie erinnern sich sicherlich. Nun, als ich gerade den Heimweg antreten wollte, brach der Himmel über mir ein und ich habe mich schnell ins Trockene geflüchtete," erklärte ich schnell.

Watson betrachtete mich kurz und nickt. „Sie sind also rein beruflich hier?"

„Nun," die Frage irritierte mich kurz, „ja."

„Oh."

Das „Oh" meines lieben Freundes hört sich alles andere als nach einem gewöhnlichen „Oh" an. Es klang eher nach einem „Oh" das in eine dicke Schicht Enttäuschungen gepackt war. Schnell trank ich von meinem Bier und schob meine Verwunderung beiseite um meiner eigenen Neugier platz zu machen.

„Aber Watson, was verschlägt Sie hier in diese milieubehaftete Spelunke? Hat man Sie zu einem Notfall gerufen? Ein Patientenbesuch?"

Watson lächelt kurz, „nein Holmes, zum Glück, kein Notfall, auch kein Patient."

„Ah. Ein Vortrag dann?" mir war nicht klar was einen Arzt sonst in diese Gegend verschlagen könnte.

Wieder umspielt Watsons Lippen ein vielsagendes Lächeln. „Auch kein Vortrag, Holmes."

Mein Freund gab mir wirklich Rätsel auf, kein Patient, kein medizinischer Vortrag - den hätte diese Kneipe in Sachen Sauberkeit wirklich mal vertragen können – wahrscheinlich lag es an meinem langen Tag und auch das ich kaum gegessen hatte, aber mir wollte einfach nicht klar werden was mein guter Freund Watson um diese Zeit an solch einem Ort macht.

„Also, wieso sind Sie hier? Kein Notfall, kein Vortrag. Warum sollten Sie sich hier aufhalten?" blicke ich nochmals durch die Reihen der Männer, um am Ende auf Watsons schelmisch drein blickenden Gesicht zu landen. Er machte ein seichtes Kopfnicken in den Raum hinein dem ich folgte. Meine Blicke sprangen noch ein paar Mal zwischen Watson und den männlichen Pärchen an den Tischen hin und her und da wurde mir klar wieso er hier war. „Oh... OH!"

Um meine Annahme zu bestätigen nickt er leise lachend. Eine kurze peinliche Stille entstand zwischen uns, die ich nutze um mein Bier weiter zu trinken.

„Wissen Sie Watson, dieser Ort hier ist eine wahre Fundgrube."

„Wie meinen Sie das nun wieder, Holmes?"

Schwungvoll drehe ich mich um und lehne mich mit dem Rücken an die Theke. „Na sehen Sie sich doch um. Sie finden hier Männer jeden Alters, vom einfachen Arbeiter bis zum hochrangigen Diplomaten und das aus allen teilen der Stadt. Der perfekte Querschnitt durch die Gesellschaft. Die Möglichkeiten der Deduktion sind hier fast unerschöpflich. Ich könnte hier tatsächlich einige meiner Monogramm auf Stand bringen und sogar erweitern. Allein das Thema Schlammspritzer und Dreckanhaftungen. Anhand eines kurzen Interviews zu ihrem Wohnort und dem Weg dem sie gekommen sind, könnten wir wissenschaftlich wertvolle Fakten sammeln."

Etwas ungläubig sah mich mein Freund an bevor er unterdrückt kicherte. „Holmes? Haben Sie vielleicht kurz vergessen, wo Sie sich hier befinden? Glauben Sie ernsthaft, hier wird Ihnen auch nur einer seinen Wohnort, geschweige denn seinen Namen nennen?"

„Nun, jetzt wo Sie es sagen... bedauerlich. Sehr bedauerlich," am Ende des Raumes nahm ich drei Männer wahr, Marke Grobian, die ihre eindeutigen Blicke auf mich gerichtet hatten. „Watson, würden Sie mir vielleicht einen gefallen tun, und mich zu einem Bier an Ihrem Tisch einladen? Dort hinten scheinen sich drei weitere Verehrer formiert zu haben, und von keinen von diesen würde ich gerne nähere Bekanntschaft erlangen."

„Sie haben doch etwa keine Angst, Holmes?" fragte er stichelnd, nachdem er die Drei über meine Schulter hinweg gemustert hatte.

Ich lache sarkastisch auf. „Sie kennen mein Talent als Boxer, mein Freund. Allerdings, mein Tag war lang und anstrengend und ich fürchte drei amouröse Avancen auf einmal wären selbst mir zu viel," lege ich ihm kurz die Hand auf dem Arm.

„Dann kommen Sie," griff Waston den meinen und schob mich damit in Richtung eines Tisches in der Ecke. „Sich an die Theke zu stellen, war auch ein Fehler, das ist das Signal, dass Sie auf der Suche sind."

„Na das, erklärt einiges," hob ich kurz die Augenbrauen und setzte mich mit ihm an den runden Tisch.

Watson trank einen langen Schluck von seinem Bier und blickte mich dabei über sein Glas hinweg an, ich ahnte was gleich folgen würde und wurde nicht enttäuscht. „Holmes, ich würde Sie gerne etwas fragen."

„Sie wollten mich fragen, ob ich ... nun hiermit," ich deute kurz in den Raum hinein, „ein Problem habe."

Ich spürte, dass Ihm nicht das Thema aber die Aussprache mit mir unangenehm aber auch wichtig war. „Ja, ich kann natürlich verstehen, wenn Sie schockiert sind und vielleicht sogar wollen, dass ich die Baker Street verlasse."

„Watson!" bellte ich. „Ich bitte Sie! Wie können Sie nur im Geringsten in Erwägung ziehen die Baker Street zu verlassen?"

„Nun, Sie wissen, dass dies hier unter Strafe steht."

Ich machte eine abweisende Handbewegung. „Was? Das hier? Zwei Männer trinken Bier, das wäre mir neu."

„Holmes," antwortet mir mein Gefährte in dem typischen Ton, wenn er mit mir unzufrieden war. „Sie wissen was ich meine."

„Ja, Watson, ich weiß. Auch wenn ich heute etwas langsam in meinen Gedankengängen bin, war Ihre Gesinnung doch nie ein wirkliches Geheimnis für mich. Es hat mich nur einfach nicht interessiert und Sie wissen wie ich bin, wenn mich etwas nicht interessiert, dann wozu sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen."

„Sind Sie sich sicher?"

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Sie waren mir immer ein guter Freund und treuer Begleiter auf unseren Abenteuern, ohne Sie wäre ich ohne Zweifel nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Alles andere ist Ihre private Angelegenheit und ich kann Ihnen nur versichern," hob ich einen Finger, „dass mir Ihre Privatsphäre genauso heilig ist wie unsere Freundschaft."

Dieses Mal ist es Watson der mich mit großen Augen ansieht. Bier auf leeren Magen zu trinken macht aber auch wirklich jeden gefühlsduselig und redselig. Gerade als er mir antworten möchte, öffnete sich schwunghaft die Eingangstür und herein traten drei Gestalten die uns Beiden nicht unbekannt waren.

„Holmes, sehen Sie nur!" griff mein Freund meinen Arm im Schock der unerwarteten Überraschung.

Es handelte sich um Lestrade und zwei seiner Männer vom Scotland Yard. Wie jeder weiß, fällt Homosexualität unter Sodomie und ist somit strafbar. Von Zeit zu Zeit führt das Scotland Yard oberflächliche Kontrollen in einschlägigen Trinkhallen durch. Hier allerdings konnte es sich nur um eine kleine Einschüchterungsmaßnahme handeln. Wie bereits von mir erwähnt, kann keiner für das trinken von Bier mit einem Freund – was auch immer für einen Freund – bestraft werden.

Lestrades Helfer teilten sich auf und begannen die Gäste nach Ihren Ausweisen zu fragen. Lestrade folgt dem Tresen und kam damit geradewegs auf uns zu.

„Guten Tag die Herren, dürfte ich bitte Ihre Ausweise sehen?" erst jetzt bemerkte er wen er vor sich hatte. Die kurze Entgleisung seiner Gesichtszüge war wahrlich eine Meisterleistung seiner Mimik.

„Lestrade!" rief ich erfreut aus, erhob mich schnell und schüttelte ihm überschwänglich die Hand um dann wieder platz zu nehmen. Der arme Inspektor, war völlig perplex.

„Mister Holmes! Doktor Watson!" seine Blicke sprangen zwischen dem Doktor und mir hin und her. „Was... Sie hier?"

„Das selbe wollte ich Sie gerade Fragen, Inspektor. Sind Sie auf ein Feierabendbier vorbeigekommen? Setzten Sie sich doch zu uns?" bot ich ihm den Stuhl vor dem er stand an.

Lestrade hob den Kopf ein wenig und ich erkannte, dass er bereits begann die Finte zu riechen. Nicht umsonst halte ich ihn bis heute für das Beste was Scotland Yard zu bieten hat - ich werde es Ihm nur nie sagen.

„Ich bedauere Mister Holmes, aber mein Besuch hier ist rein dienstlicher Natur."

„Ah. Verstehe. Welches Verbrechen ist geschehen? Hat England jetzt ein Alkoholverbot ausgerufen, von dem wir noch nichts wussten?"

„Nein, wir führen nur eine," Lestrade überlegte schnell wie er es am besten ausdrücken konnte, „eine allgemeine Kontrolle unserer Bürger durch," da bröckelt seine Fassade und er verliert die Geduld. „Also was zum Teufel machen Sie hier, Holmes? Wissen Sie den nicht wo Sie hier sind?"

Ich spürte wie Watson neben mir etwas unruhig wurde, aber ich tätschle kurz seinen Arm und griff dann nach meinem fast leeren Bier. „Wir probieren das beste Bier der Stadt."

Lestrade verarbeitet kurz, was ich ihm gerade gesagt hatte. „Das beste Bier.. Holmes!"

Für einen Moment war ich überzeugt, dass er mir mein Bierglas entreißen würde um davon zu probieren, was er jedoch nicht tat. „Halten Sie mich nicht für dumm, Mister Holmes!" hob er mahnend einen Finger, aber was beim ordinären Kriminellen funktionieren mochte, würde nicht bei mir wirken, dass wusste er. So zerbrach seine grimmige Polizeifassade aufs Neue. Zu uns hinunter beugend flüsterte er, „sie sollten sich in Zukunft eine andere Bar für Ihren Feierabend suchen, dies hier ist kein Ort für zwei ehrenwerte Bürger wie Sie."

Im selben verschwörerischen Ton antworte ich, „Lestrade, das Bier ist wirklich hervorragend, Sie sollten uns nach Ihrem Dienst einmal Gesellschaft leisten und das am besten am Mittwoch, denn dann spielt der Pianist zum abendlichen Umtrunk."

Für einen kurzen Moment schlossen sich die Augen des Inspektors und ich hatte kurz die Befürchtung, dass ich etwas zu weit gegangen war. „Es mag Sie überraschen, Mister Holmes, aber in dieser Bar, steht überhaupt kein Klavier."

‚Beeindruckend,' denke ich. ‚Andererseits, sogar Lestrade findet mal ein Korn.'

„Skandalös!" rufe ich aus und schnippte mit den Fingern. „Watson, ich fürchte ich habe Sie in die falsche Bar der Stadt geschleppt, die mit dem Klavier und dem besten Bier ist wohl doch auf der anderen Seite der Themse."

Watson hat ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten meiner Scharade stand zu halten, schafft es aber doch ein empörtes, „nein! Holmes!" zu artikulieren.

„Doch," fiel es uns beiden schwer nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen.

Lestrade schüttelte nur den Kopf und verlies uns mit einem knappen Gruß wieder. „Guten Abend."

Als die Männer verschwunden waren, brechen Watson und ich in herzliches Gelächter aus.

„Holmes, Sie machen es dem armen Lestrade wirklich nicht einfach."

„Ach, was soll's," leerte ich mein Bier. „Kommen Sie Watson, ich glaube es hat aufgehört zu regnen. Was halten Sie von einer guten Pfeife und einem wohligen Brandy vor dem Kamin?"

„Ich kann mir fast nichts schöneres vorstellen," griff mein Begleiter seinen Hut und folgte mir hinaus in die kühle Nacht. Der Regen hatte tatsächlich aufgehört und die Luft war frischer als noch vor einer Stunde.

„Holmes?"

„Ja?"

Watson zögerte kurz. „Und Sie sind sich wirklich sicher, dass... der Besuch rein beruflich war?"

„Mein lieber Watson," beginne ich zu lächeln. „Ich fürchte so war es. Ich bedaure, aber mein Interesse liegt weder beim einen noch beim anderen Geschlecht."

Watson wirkt etwas betrübt, aber es war nicht so, dass er wirklich etwas anderes gehofft hatte. „Na, es war einen Versuch wert zu fragen. Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel."

„Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht tue," antwortete ich und wir gingen ein paar Schritte als ich noch hinzufügte; „Sollte ich allerdings irgendwann mal meine Meinung ändern, so wären Sie mit Sicherheit der Erste den ich davon in Kenntnis setzen würde."

„Ich muss gestehen, dass würde mich freuen."

„Und nun kommen Sie Watson, ab nach Hause in die warme Baker Street," deutete ich die Straße hinunter, wo ich Pferdehufe vernehmen konnte. „Droschke!"

Ende.

**Author's Note:**

> Hat es euch gefallen? Kritik? Anmerkungen? Schreibt doch eine kurze Review.


End file.
